A New Encounter
by Eibhleann
Summary: No I havent died, and good news for all who have been following this and my other stories. I am currently working on them, and there will be a few changes to my stories. Pretty much a revamp. Hope to have them all updated soon. Chao!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello my readers! I know I should be ashamed for not working on my other story, but this one has been buggin me, so I figured, what the hell. Anyway, I hope you like it. I think this could actually go somewhere. Well, at least I hope it does. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Predator nor do I own the song I'm So Sick, that belongs to Flyleaf. XD**

_Sarin…_

"_No only five more minutes." _

_Sarin darling, wake up. _

"Why…" I wined; still trying to pull myself back into the coma like sleep I was in.

"Sarin if you do not get your lazy ass outta this bed I'm going to have your brothers pull you out by your ankles!" The shrill sound of my mother's voice broke me out of blissful sleep.

"Alright mother I'm awake, make more do you want?" I growled, managing to pull myself into an upright position.

"You have five minutes to get into the courtyard." she said, her tone leaving no room for argument. She turned swiftly on her heel and left my room, her annoyance coming off her in waves.

"What crawled up her ass?" I mumbled, stiffening when I heard her voice float to my ears.

"I heard that!"

With a sigh I pulled myself out of bed, wisps of sleep still clinging to me for dear life.

'Five minutes eh?' I thought with a snort, stretching until my back popped.

"I've always loved a challenge." I said, sprinting into my bathroom.

My mother's deadlines were not things to be taken for granted. If disobeyed, there would be severe punishments. My hair was still dripping wet when I reached the courtyard, were my three brothers and my mother were waiting.

"Took you long enough Sarin."

"Shut it Onyx." I growled, in no mood for his jokes at the moment. My main concern was finding out why in the seven hells I was pulled out of bed at such an ungodly hour. The sun hadn't even come up yet, and the I could see the steam from my breath as I breathed.

"Why have you brought us out here mother?" I asked, not hiding the malice and annoyance in my voice.

"Patience Sarin, things will be revealed all in due time."

"I must agree with Sarin on this one mother, it is not like you to keep us in the dark like this." Talos, the eldest of my brothers stated.

"Soon you all shall see."

With that she looked towards the sky, her eyes focusing on something distant. All of the warning bells in my mind started going off at that moment, the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end. A cold gust air rushed around us as something materialized in mid air. And it was a big something at that. A big BIG something.

"What the hell?"

It had been at least three hundred years since R'azaroc had last seen the female. A little while in his mind, but still quite some time without speaking with each other. He wasn't all that sure if it were wise to bring the four young ones he brought with him, but it had already been done. They had already started their decent to the ground. It would only be a matter of moments before their landing was complete. He looked back at the young ones and sighed.

"Maybe it isn't too late to turn back." he mumbled, second-guessing himself for the first time in his life.

I felt my heart jump into my throat. _What the hell had our mother gotten us into?_ Talos had already backed himself into a corner, his eyes narrowing at the materializing ship in the air. Onyx and Steel had placed themselves on either side of me.

However, my mother just stood there like nothing was happening. The gusts of wind eventually died down and the air settled about us. But there was a tension in the air that could have been cut. The "door" started to open, streams of light escaping through the small cracks.

"Mother…" I called, my voice gaining both a warning and wavered tone.

But my call was ignored as the door finished opening to reveal five silhouetted figures. Steel wrapped a clawed hand around my arm and attempted to pull me behind him. However, I planted my feet and stood tall, not budging in spite of his efforts.

"Sarin, what's going on?" the question was rhetorical, and even if it wasn't, I didn't think I had the mental capacity at the moment to answer.

The constant drone from the ship started to fade, as did the lights, eventually leaving us in total darkness. My eyes focused on five very large and very tall masked and muscled figures. And boy did I whish I was still in bed at the moment. The largest of the five stepped forward, causing my breath to catch in my throat, and my urge to go back inside rose to a new level.

"What do you see Sarin?" Steel asked, having yet to relinquish his grasp on my arm.

"You want me to lie or do you want the truth?"

"With and answer like that … neither."

"Good, now let go of my fucking arm." I growled, snatching my arm from his grip.

Random growls and clicks filled the air stopping our petty argument and turning our attention to our mother and the largest of the creatures. But what nearly had us fall on our asses was the fact that she laughed and answered back with clicks and growls of her own.

"Onyx, please hit me."

"As much as it would please me to do so, why?"

"Cause I wanna know whether or not I'm dreaming. Cause this has to be the most fucked up dream I've had so far."

"Then we must be all dreamin Sarin."

"Couldn't you have just humored me?"

"Sarin!"

"Oh shit… I DIDN'T DO IT DAMN IT!"

"Come here Sarin."

To say I was nervous would have been an understatement. Shit, I was freaked.

"Sarin."

"Mother."

"Sarin." my mother said, this time with warning.

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

With a sigh I walked forward, trying to come up with a plan to get me out of the situation my mother had dragged me into. No, I wasn't afraid of them. If my mother could stand before them and laugh, so could I. I wasn't going to run away like some scared dog with her tail in between her legs, hells no. No, my main concern were the four standing behind their "leader". They looked as if they were itching for a fight, and I would be damned before I allowed myself to be caught off guard. _Damned, ha._ The thought almost made me snort aloud.

Even though she was reluctant at first Tanna's daughter approached us. Her vital showed no signs of fear, or doubt. Tanna always did have the tendency of fooling people if they weren't careful. This should be interesting.

I stood next to my mother and held back the urge to run. These guys were huge. They towered Talos by three feet, and he was six feet tall. And the leader had to be at least twelve. My mother and the leader went back to their "conversation", so I took the opportunity to look the other four over. They each had traits specifically their own. The one closest to the leader growled at me, causing my eyebrows to shoot to my hairline. _What the hell did I do to you?_ I simply ignored him and snorted, rather put off at his attitude. By that time my mother and the leader had stopped "talking" and were staring at me, as if to gage my reaction.

"What?"

"Sarin?"

"Look, do what you want. I'm going in. I don't know about you but I want more than three hours of sleep thank you very much." I said, giving off a growl of my own and turning to leave.

"Sarin." my mother called, her voice annoyed.

"Laters." I said, waving my hand over my head, giving them the peace sign.

She handled Rejar's comment rather well. Though it helped that she didn't know what he said. I'll have to talk to him later about that.

"Sorry about that, she's just in one of her moods."

"It's fine."

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

When I got into my room, I nearly passed out. My stuff had been rearranged and another bed had been put in. My brothers came running in, all out of breath.

"Sarin, what…." Steel didn't even finish his comment when he got a good look at my room.

"She wouldn't." they mumbled, all darting out of my room into theirs.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

I was the first to get back to the courtyard, and that was because I jumped from the balcony.

"You aren't doin what I think you're doin? Cause if you are, tell my now so I can pack my bags and go."

"Come now Sarin, is that any way to treat our house guest?"

"Say wa? You're jokin right? Just pullin my leg?"

"No Sarin. Their ship is already gone."

I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, trying hard to cool my nerves.

"Mother, may I have one request then?" I asked in an overly sweet tone that made them all cringe.

"Yes Sarin?"

"PUT THEM IN SOMEONE ELSES ROOM, CAUSE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M SHARING MY ROOM!" I yelled, storming back into the house.

The look on Tanna's face was priceless. Her daughter really is a handful. This is going to be very interesting…and very long.

"Sorry bout that, she'll share." she said in English.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!"

Very long indeed.

Before anything else about my room could be planed I had removed…thrown the other bed out. The door was locked and blocked, and I sat rather pissed on my bed, my eye twitching insanely.

"Sarin, open the door." my mother called, her voice annoyed at the way I was acting. But annoyed voice or not I wasn't going to open the door. I was going to act like a damn four year old if I had to. Yea, I had pride and dignity, but at the moment it had abandoned me.

"NEVER!"

"Sarin, open this door now."

With a snort I walked over to my stereo system and flipped through my music. _Perfect._ I thought, a vicious grin gracing my features.

"Oh shit." Tanna said, her eyes going wide.

"What?"

_**I will break into your thoughts  
With what's written on my heart  
I will break, break  
**_

The sound of a voice screaming caused my to jump away from the door. What the hell was this girl listening to? I looked back at her brothers to find they were laughing.

_**I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick **_

If you want more of this  
We can push out, sell out, die out  
So you'll shut up  
And stay sleeping  
With my screaming in your itching ears

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

Hear it, I'm screaming it  
You're heeding to it now

Hear it! I'm screaming it!  
You tremble at this sound

You sink into my clothes  
And this invasion  
Makes me feel  
Worthless, hopeless, sick

I'm so sick,  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss,  
Selfishness  
I'm so sick  
I'm so sick

I'm so sick  
Infected with where I live  
Let me live without this  
Empty bliss, selfishness  
I'm so  
I'm so sick  
I'm so  
I'm so sick

"I guess we won't be using her room." Tanna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I don't think it would have been wise to put one of them in there anyway." I said, trying to reassure her.

"It would be good for her." she snorted, leaving, I guess to find another room.

"Sarin, I think you can kill _Flyleaf_ for a while." Talos called through the door.

I turned my music down and walked over to the door, a smug grin on my face.

"Really, I thought it would be good to go for another round." I laughed, sticking my head out the door. Talos simply smiled, knowing that I had a reason for my insanity. _Isn't that always the case?_

"So what's the damage?"

"Mom is looking for another empty room. Though the rest of us are stuck sharing a room."

"Gotta love me."

**I know, long chapter, but I couldn't help myself. I hope you guys like it. The next chapter to this story will hopefully be up soon, and so will the next one to the other story. Until then. LET THE INSANITY TAKE OVER! Later kids.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ello peoples. So sup? Hope you liked the first chapter. So here's the next one so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN ANYTHING!!!**

Talos refrained from rolling his eyes as he stepped into my room. One really couldn't help but admire him. He was a six-foot tall green haired teddy bear. Talos was probably the most even-tempered person in our family. You never saw him get upset with someone. Guarded yes, but never upset. That, and he was probably about the only person I would allow in my room without me in there.

"So what do you think of them?" he asked, sitting Indian style on the foot of my bed, his head tilted to the side in a curious manner.

"They should go back to where they came from." I mumbled, my mind flashing back to the one that growled at me.

"Rather harsh Sarin. But you shouldn't hold grudges, it's unhealthy."

"It's called privacy, you should learn it."

"Just be happy you got your way and that you don't have to share your room."

"You, and you alone, can stay in my room if you want." I offered, not really minding. Family is one thing, complete strangers is a whole different ballpark.

"Weren't you the one screamin bout not sharing your room?"

"With them." I corrected, almost losing my patience.

"You're family so I'll make the exception for you."

Talos gave me a look then laughed, coughing when he saw the glare I was shooting him.

"I'll stay," he gasped, trying hard to control his laughter, "seeing as I'm bout the only one that can put up with you."

I couldn't help but grin at the comment.

"What can I say? I'm not as "normal" as people would like me to be."

"That I'll drink to. Oh and by the way, you made the big one jump away from the door. Ha, even with the mask on his expression was priceless."

"How can you…" I started, but left the question unfinished.

That was his gift, and I wasn't going to question it.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna go get a few things kay?"

"Whatever. Hey, has Dezi called by any chance?"

"Yea, she said be at her house by eight or else."

I looked over at the clock and nearly paled. It was already quarter to eight.

"Oh shit…Talos, if mom asks tell her I had band practice at Dezi's!" I yelled, running out my room into the living room.

'_Dezi is gonna kill me. Where the hell is my guitar?! Why outta all days, why me, why now?'_

"Steel, where the hell did you put my guitar?!"

"Cheek the garage!"

"You ass, I left it in the living room for a reason!"

Growling in frustration, I ran to the garage only to be stopped by something in my path. A large something.

"Hey, what the…" I started, looking up into the impassionate mask of one of the creatures. I couldn't help but twitch. And right then I had a major brain fart.

"Oh, umm, sorry?" I mumbled, shuffling my way past him.

_**LALALALALALALA**_

_Insolent human, she has no respect._ Rejar thought, watching her squeeze past him.

_**LALALALALALALA**_

I didn't have time to worry about him. If I didn't get over to Dezi's place in the next FIFTEEN?! Fifteen minutes, I was going to be a dead demon. Opps, oh well it slipped. But back to the crisis at hand.

Both my guitar and amp were sitting in a corner in my garage. With a semi-relieved sigh, I picked both up and stuck them in the back seat of my car.

'_Keys, keys, keys, ah ha!'_ I thought excitedly, finding my car keys in the dash.

'_Gonna have to do some major speeding' _I thought my car on and opening the garage. Just then my cell phone rang.

"Ello?"

"Where the hell are you Sarin?!" Dezi screamed into the phone.

"On my way. I had a few complications. I'll tell you when I get there." I said hanging up before she could reply.

"She is so going to kill me."

With a quick glance I put my car in reverse and speed backwards, my tires squealing when I hit the breaks and turned the wheel to face the road. (A/N: To all who are reading this…DO NOT copy me. I've gotten one too many tickets doing that just so I could get to band practice on time. See even the authors screw up.) Putting the car in drive, I connected my cell to the car's blue tooth.

"Dezro."

The car was soon filled with the sound of a ringing phone.

"What the hell Sarin?! You better have a damn good reason for hanging up on me."

"I have my reasons Dezi. But you'll have to wait before I can say what they are."

"Fine, how long til you get here?"

"Ten minutes."

"Fine, see you in ten."

"Laters."

Speeding forward I had to slam on breaks again cause one of the "jolly" giants was standing in my way.

'_Great, could this day get any worst?'_ I thought darkly, trying hard not to scream. Don't get mad get even. Another one of my world famous grins spread to my face as I picked up one of my CD's and put it into my player. The song _Dead Cell_ soon came blaring through my speakers. Making a sharp turn, I speed around the big oaf and took of to Dezi's house, knowing damn well that she was going to kill me.

_**LALALALALA**_

I doubt even the hard meats could make as much noise as that girl can. What the hell is a guitar? Tanna looked as though she wanted to bash her head in.

"That daughter of mine will be the death of me."

"You're still alive aren't you?"

"Funny, real funny."

_**LALALALA**_

"I know I'm late." I breathed, sliding to a halt in front of Dezi.

"Damn straight you are." Dezi growled, plugging in her guitar.

"You look like shit Sarin." Devin commented, a cheap grin on his face.

I lifted my lip at him in a silent snarl.

"Can we get playin already?"

"Sure what song? One of our own or another band?"

"Another band."

"Kay, which song?"

"Like You?"

"What do you say Devin. Wanna do Like You?"

"Hey you're the one singing Sarin. But I don't care."

"Fine, Like You it is."

"We'll have to do it without Snow you know."

"Yea I know, just start playin."

Closing my eyes I let the music take me, my voice taking over my thoughts. The last coherent thought I had before I started singing was. _'I hope I wasn't followed.'_

_**Stay low  
soft, dark, and dreamless  
far beneath my nightmares and loneliness  
I hate me  
for breathing without you  
I don't want to feel anymore for you **_

Grieving for you  
I'm not grieving for you  
Nothing real love can't undo  
And though I may have lost my way  
All paths lead straight to you

I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you

Halo  
Blinding wall between us  
Melt away and leave us alone again  
Humming, haunted somewhere out there  
I believe our love can see us through in death

I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you

You're not alone  
No matter what they told you you're not alone  
I'll be right beside you forevermore

I long to be like you, sis  
Lie cold in the ground like you did  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
And as we lay in silent bliss  
I know you remember me  
I long to be like you  
Lie cold in the ground like you  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you  
I'm coming for you 

_**LALALALA**_

Rejar didn't know why he had the urge to follow the girl, he just did. I felt like the thing to do at the time since she had almost hit him. So there he stood, listening her sing. It sounded haunted to his ears. Was this the girl he disliked?

_**LALALALA**_

"Right on Sarin, that was the best you sang this week." Dezi called after the dieing guitar.

"Thanks, I think."

"Yea, but anyway, why were you so late?"

I was about to tell her when I caught something unusual out of the corner of my eye. You know how you see the heat waves coming from the ground in the summer? Yea, it was kinda like that, but only in a human shape.

"Not now Dezi, I need to get back before they give away my room." I mumbled, giving them a quick wave then leaving.

Call me paranoid all you want, but I knew something was up the moment I got to Dezi's. What exactly it was I didn't know, but I know I was going to find out. I actually got home without gaining any tickets, an accomplishment on its own. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on in as I walked into the kitchen but I saw no one there.

"You're losing it girly. Just get a soda and go back to sleep." I mumbled, reaching into the frig. When I closed the door I nearly jumped out of my skin when one of the creatures appeared in front of me.

"You guys seem to do that a lot."

He looked at me, his head tilted to the side and pointed at the soda in my hand.

"Yea, it's a soda." I said, shrugging my shoulders, not really know how to handle him.

"Mother didn't teach you any manner I see." he said, causing me to stop dead in my tracks.

"What did you say?"

**A/N: Sorry bout the other story, my spacing got messed up in the transfer. Hope this is a little better. Let me know what ya think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: HAPPY THANKSGIVING everyone! So in honor of all the festivities I'm gonna kinda make this a holiday chapter. The keyword in this is kinda. So sit back, relax, eat tons of food, and be thankful for all you have! Have a great holiday! Le'Noria Ahmed aka ReilyDraven.**

I couldn't believe it; the big oaf had just insulted me. In perfect English even! I turned back to face him, a look of disbelief surly on my face. Yea, so what if I made a big deal over the room. Wouldn't you if you were only one of two females in a house of five, now ten?

'_Your mother will kill you if you start anything with these creatures. Just keep your mouth shut and walk away.'_ And I did just that. It was way to close to Thanksgiving to pull a stunt without any repercussions. So sucking in a breath I made my way back up to my room, chanting to myself silently that it wasn't worth it. I had had my temper tantrum for the day, and I had won.

_**LALALALALA**_

_I don't know what Rejar sees in this girl. Rather ill mannered if you ask me._ Strike thought, giving off his version of a snort as he continued wandering through the house. He really hadn't been paying attention to what Rejar said about her, he caught something about her almost hitting him then something about singing that was it. But it didn't matter to him; she would be put in her place before he left.

_**LALALALALA**_

Ok, I'll admit it, I didn't really hate them. No, I hated their attitude towards me. I know I didn't make all that great of a first impression, but can you blame me? I know I could have handled it better, but still. Damn, there presence was even affecting my mood.

'_Try not to think about it.'_ I snorted at the thought. I could try, but it was rather impossible to do since they pooped up out of nowhere.

"So much for a quiet holiday." I mumbled, stepping into my room, taking in a deep breath in hopes that it would soothe my frazzled nerves. It worked for bout a second, then they shooting off like firecrackers.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?!" I screeched, annoyed to see one of them standing in the middle of my room.

"Geez Sarin, chill. He came in here with me. He's not stayin so calm down." Talos said, stepping in between the creature and me.

"Whatever, just past me my MP3, and I'll be out your way."

Talos face looked almost hurt, but stepped over to my nightstand and picked up my MP3 and headset and brought it back over to me.

"Where are you going Sarin?"

"Nowhere." I mumbled, putting my headset on and pushing play.

The sound of flutes came floating into my ears, but it didn't match my mood. I wanted something to sing, something that would calm my nerves. Something that sounded poetic, almost yearning. My eyes snapped open. When the hell did I become so sappy? Growling in frustration, I flipped through the songs, not really paying attention to where I was headed. I settled for on one song, and I couldn't help but sing it. (You're gonna get a treat. I'm not gonna write out all the lyrics. I'm just going to type the title of the song. XD) _Bring Me To Life_ was perhaps one of my favorite songs, it was a good calming song. Yea, if like rock music as much as I do.

I flopped down on the couch at the end of the song, taking in a deep staggering breath. So I just sat there singing every song that played. I made weird faces and actually stood and danced a few times. Go ahead and laugh all you want, but it felt good just to goof off. Finally tiring, I sat down heaving in a big sigh.

"Now that felt good."

"Good to see you're in a good mood again."

My head snapped around to see Talos standing behind me.

"Good mood, bad mood, what's the diff?"

"There isn't one since we're talking bout you. But you're gonna have to be civil, you know what's coming up."

"Yea yea, rub it in why don't you?"

"I will if I have to Sarin. Be nice Sarin."

"Nice?"

"Yes nice. I do not feel like haring mom yell."

"Let me spare you the trouble and not be here."

"Sarin…"

"What?"

"That's not fair."

"Life, dear brother is not fair."

_**LALALALA**_

Ok, so I wasn't as mean to my family as I thought I was going to be. I was civil, actually nice. Surprising I know. Believe it or not I actually cooked. I know, it's funny, but what can I say, I was in a giving mood. And I was the first Thanksgiving that we had absolutely not leftovers. That was scary. It was rather pleasant even with them there. Ok, so a little wine helped that along but still, it was nice. And when it was time to do dishes I had my MP3 plugged into my speakers and I was singing and dancing, with Talos! All in all, I had fun. So I guess I can be nice to them. After the hangover is over.

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! Tis a short chap I know, but I have family over and…wine is taking over. Have a great holiday. Til we meet again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope yawl had a nice Thanksgiving. Here's the next chap for your viewing pleasure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

This all started the year of 1326; this was the birth of all demons, well at least our species. Because the world was fairly new most humans shrugged off those who were a bit different. But that's getting a bit off topic. For you see there are seven different bloodlines of demons, and each bloodline is separated into three different houses. The Malick bloodline is the oldest and the rarest. They mainly rule over Europe. The second, Casabe rules Asia, their ways are rather exocentric, Tontos the third has Africa, they mainly focused on family, Areos has South America, not much is known about them, Luneas has North America, they are considered the most violent of all, and the bloodlines of Proctos and Zennae rule over Australia, they are the peacefuls. The houses of each bloodline go by the same names; Life, Blood, Death. Morbid I know, but there is a reason. The house of Life mainly dealt with the matings, marriages if you will. However Blood and Death are as morbid as they sound. They were the assassins, one house more advanced than the other, dealt with the issues between bloodlines. And there was a big issue. There was no crossing of the bloodlines allowed. Since each bloodline had their own characteristics it was feared that it the lines crossed the traits would be lost.

However many of the houses didn't see it that way. The houses of Blood and Death being the main ones. Because they did so much, they always came across different houses of different bloodlines. And because they followed their own rules the mixing of the bloodlines began. The purebloods were furious, most killing the parents and the children before they could even be born. However many survived the massacre, and the purebloods began calling them Trash Demons, but we like to call ourselves Darkness Demons. Because the purebloods didn't know what we were capable of they kept quite a few to study. Many of us gaining traits from all the bloodlines and some of us only from one or two. It was rare to gain the traits of all the bloodlines, but still not entirely impossible. My father was a Darkness Demon; he died three years after I was born, and to this day we don't know why. My mother however, is a pureblood Luneas. Your probably wondering how does this tie into anything, well let me explain. Each bloodline has a specific "power" that is their own. For example, the Casabe are best known for mind control. Luneas are known for their strength and ferocity. They are shape shifters and they control the elements. Thus the reason why they are so feared. Malicks are known for disappearing. Tontos and Areos are masters at magic. And the Proctos and Zennae are best known for their gifts in premonition. So when the Darkness Demons started showing up, it threatened the bloodlines strength in their traits. Talos takes after the bloodline of Areos and Luneas, Onyx the bloodline of the Zennae and Luneas, Steel the Malick, Casabe, and Luneas, and I take after the Areos, Zennae, Malick, Casabe, and Luneas. By law we should be dead, however, Luneas give us protection. Because we are their advantage, and because my mother is the heads' daughter. Isn't life great?

_**LALALALA**_

I woke up with a migraine that made me wish I had a hangover. Talos' snoring made my head pound even more, but there was something else that made me sit up in spite of the pain. Someone else was in my room with us. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, well nothing but the large mass in the corner. I noticed the mask instantly. _Rejar._ I couldn't help but lift my lip in a silent snarl at him. I went to bed before all of them and I was pretty damn sure that he wasn't in my room. _Damn you Talos._ I thought hotly, my eyes narrowed at him before my attention returned to Rejar. _Do these guys always sleep in their masks?_ Sure I sat at a table with them and ate dinner, but I really wasn't there. Curiosity got the better of me as I got out of bed and closed the space between us. I crouched down to his level and waves my hand in from of his face. No movement. I bit back the snort that was threatening to come out. _'Well you're down here now.'_ Taking another moments hesitation, I started pulling off the tubes that connected to his mask, the air hissing as each tube fell away. Taking in another breath I pulled away his mask, my eyes taking in his features for the first time. (A/N: Not to be mean, but I'm not going to describe him to you, it ought to be a no brainer on how they look.) My eyes went wide, never had I imagined that these things actually looked like that. My hand moved on its own as it made its way to one of his claw like tusks that looked as though it had been dipped in silver. But I got no further when his eyes snapped open. My heart literally jumped into my throat, the shock causing me to fall back on my ass, startling gold eyes staring at me. I sucked in an uneasy breath when he stared to stand, my legs moving before my mind and mouth could catch up. I was swiftly on my feat and facing him before he could even stand. He gave me a look that made chills run down my spine. Swallowing my pride I spoke, hoping that he would keep his mouth shut about the situation.

"Forgive me I was out of place." I said, bowing slightly. However the expression on his face confused me. He looked… shocked, to say the least. Like he hadn't expected me to apologize. I stood straightening and clearing my throat, attaining his attention faster than I had hoped. He flared his mandibles and roared, the sound causing me to see white in pain.

"Damn it could you be any louder?" I growled, rubbing my abused ears. Surprisingly no one came running into the room nor did Talos move.

He quickly closed the space between us, his face only inches from mine.

"Is that supposed to scare me?"

For a brief second it looked like I hit him in his ego, but he stoned his face once more. He growled at me, not as loud as before, but it still could have been heard.

"Look I said I was sorry, what more do you want? On second thought scratch that last comment." I mumbled, staring him dead in the eye.

"You had no right." he said, his voice deep and raspy.

"I know, it was not my place and I was wrong. Stay mad at me if you want, but know I am sorry."

He didn't look convinced with my plea, but my concise was cleared and I shrugged it off. I made my way over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt.

"If you don't mind I'm gonna get dressed so stay out here." I said, walking past him into my bathroom. I knew instinctively that it was going to be a long day. i knew that i was going to pay for what I did, but in all honesty I really didn't give a shit. My main priority at the moment was to get into the shower and let the heat of the water melt my tensions away.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed, the next chapter should be up soon. Hope this cleared everything up. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

I let out a deep sigh as the hot water ran down my sore muscles, the tensions of the previous nights finally working their way out. My head was pounding viciously, causing me to groan in the obvious discomfort. Even the light weight of my wet hair was starting to bother me.

"Maybe I should just hack it of." I mumbled, resting my forehead against the already hot black marble. Shit, it came down to my ass. Not like it wouldn't be missed. But deep down I knew damn well I wasn't going to cut it. I was too attached to it. I snorted at the though, instantly regretting the small reaction as my head felt even tighter, the pressure building by the minute.

"Oh shit." I mumbled, pinching the bridge of my nose willing the head ache away. I stood there wishing the steam would just swallow me into oblivion. However, I knew my luck wasn't that good. No creature in this lifetime would give me that type of pity. At the moment I wanted nothing more than to disappear. I don't know where Talos got off allowing him to stay in my room, but he would pay. Possibly before I was to be punished.

"Damn it all." I snapped, all too tempted to just get rid of them all in one final blow. Screw being civil, fuck being nice, at the moment I didn't want to even know those words existed. I just couldn't grasp how and why I always seemed to be put into situations that I didn't want to be in. Yes I knew I dug my holes deep, but I could always get out of them. No this, this I couldn't find my way out, and I fucking hated it.

With a sigh I shut the water off, grabbing a towel as I stepped out onto the cool wooden floors. I quickly got dressed, pulling my hair back into a low ponytail. I swiped my hand acrossed the steam covered mirror and snarled. I looked like shit. My normally clear eyes were dull and looked tired. _I was fucking sleep deprived._ I growled and searched the medicine cabinet for eye drops, hoping they would clear them up.

"Did you fall in?" Talos yelled through the door, startling me out of my thoughts. With a growl I walked out, both boys backing away quickly from the door.

"Umm, Sarin did I miss something?" Talos asked, his eyes going wide a bit.

"Other than the fact that I will be staying at Dezi's house for a while no."

"You're going to what? Have you lost you mind completely?"

"No I have not Talos. But thanks for your concern. You know where to find me." I said, waving at them over my head and head out.

I grabbed the bag that was sitting at the base of my bed along with my car keys. Easily slipping on my boots I made it to my car without so much of a glance. I was at Dezi's before anyone could second-guess me.

_**LALALALALALA**_

"She did what?!" Tanna yelled, her son bowing his head slightly.

"She left for Dezero's."

"Who is this Dezero?" I asked, wondering why she was so frazzled.

"Sarin's partner in crime." she growled, storming off into another room.

_**LALALALALALA**_

"Hey girly, took you long enough."

"Yea, nice to see you too." I mumbled, tossing my bag on her couch.

"Make yourself at home." she snorted, passing me the unopened soda she had in her hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now would you kindly explain to me what the hell is going on?"

I let her have it. I told her everything that had happened, her eyes growing wider with every detail.

"You're screwing with me right?"

"No, I'm not. I wish I were, but I'm not."

"Damn, I'm sorry girly. That really sucks."

"No, ya think. I've tried the whole be civil thing, but you know that don't work with me. I have no privacy over there."

"Well, you have it here. How bout pizza tonight?"

I could help but laugh.

"Sure."

"Umm, chicky. We might have to rethink our plans." Dezi said, her voice shaking.

"Why?" I asked, going to where she was standing. I could easily make out the silhouette of my mother and the rest of her "jolly crew".

"Oh shit."

"No, ya think? What are we going to do?"

"Your back door is unlocked right?" I asked, slowly backing away from the front door.

"Yea, why?"

"Cause I'm heading to the Point. Come if you want, but you gotta keep up." I said, darting to the back door Dezi hot on my heels. I slid to a stop, making sure that the coast was clear.

"Alright, lets go." I said, slinging the door open and darting into the woods.

"You better know where the hell you're going Sarin. I don't know how to get the point from here."

"Just follow your nose." I said, taking a sharp turn to the right.

The Point, as it was so fondly called, was a place where you could find just about anything. And I mean anything. Purebloods, Darkness Demons, even the occasional vampire ended up at the Point. I was completely mutable. When we got there I let loose the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding.

"Your mother is so going to kill us."

"No offense Dezi, but at this point and time I really don't give a shit." And it was true. I really didn't give a rat's ass on what my mother would and could do to me. Call it the rebellious side in me, but I had been cooped up in that house for over three months, and then I was expected to play happy homemaker with a bunch of aliens I didn't know. Believe it or not they were not the first aliens I met. Zabber, was the first one I met, and I had every intention of telling him what the hell was going on.

Zabber lived closest to the coast, the most secluded part of the Point.

"Yo Zabber!" I called, easily sliding down one of the larger boulders.

"I sswear if you get any louder the whole world could hear you Ssarin."

"Funny no lips." I snapped, glaring at the ebony creature standing before me.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"A nine foot tall lizard that has crab legs for lips." I growled, flopping down beside him.

"You're joking right?"

"No, why?"

"They didn't follow you did they?"

"Umm, not that I know of why?"

"Cause if they find me you would have sealed my fait."

"Come again?"

"It's a long story."

"Zabber, as of right now. All I have is time."

_**LALALALALA**_

"I can't believe she would run off like this." Tanna growled, searching through this girl Dezero's house like a hunting dog. The thought made me snort.

"I have no idea why you find this funny."

Before I could retort her eldest son spoke up.

"Looks like they headed for the Point." he said, squatting down at some fairly new footprints.

_**LALALALALA**_

"You have got to be kidding me right?" I asked, looking at Zabber like he had grown a second head.

"No I'm not. And if they find me here, I can kiss my ass goodbye."

"Start kissing cause here comes trouble!" Dezi yelled, causing the both of us to stiffen.

"Shit, shit, shit." I said, panic constricting my thoughts for a brief moment.

"You can swim right?"

"If the occasion calls for it."

"Trust me when I say this. I FUCKING CALLS FOR IT!" I said pushing him into the calm tides below.

"Here they come!" Dezi said, flying past me and jumping over the cliff after Zabber.

"Sarin…" I heard my mother call. I looked up and saw them standing there, my mother looking highly pissed. I backed up, my heels hitting the edge of the cliff. A smile found its way to my lips as I waved and let my body fall backwards.

**AN:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. Sorry it took me so long. I will hopefully be updating more often. Later til then!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well here you go kiddies, chapter 6. Sorry it took me so long to update!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING…other than my own thoughts.**

Cold water rushed past me, and the feeling of the air in my lungs being forced out of me overwhelmed my senses. I started to panic for a moment, but then the realization that I could breath calmed me instantly. The water became my air and I swam after Dezi and Zabber. I knew what I had done was probably the dumbest thing on the planet, but the thought had escaped my mind when I realized that Zabber's livelihood depended on us getting away as fast as possible. Zabber took a dive and then a turn to the left. Dezi and I followed his movements easily, our speeds matching. However, when he disappeared into a cave we hesitated, but we went in as well. We surfaced in an underwater cave, the water in my lungs gushing out, making me momentarily dizzy as air refilled my lungs.

"You alright?" Zabber asked, the dark dome of his head reflecting in the dim light.

"I've had better."

"Yea I'm just fine. No damage here. Just coughing a lung up and freezing my ass off." Zabber and I looked at each other and laughed, cracking up at Dezi's outburst.

_**LALALALA**_

"Did she just jump?" I asked, truly not believing that Tanna's daughter had pulled such a stunt.

"She's protecting a friend," her eldest son stated, shooting a look in his mother's direction.

"Or have you forgotten?"

"Shit."

_**LALALALA**_

The girl is truly foolish. She has no manners or respect what so ever. If disobedience like this was done at home the punishment would be severe.

_**LALALALA**_

I knew the gravity of the situation had increased to a new level. In truth, when Zabber told me his story I instantly regretted going to see him. To know that I had put his life in danger made my throat clutch with guilt.

"I'm such an idiot," I mumbled, flopping back onto the cool rock.

"I've been telling you that long before this happened." Dezi chimed in, her intentions on making me feel better. However, her attempts failed miserably.

"Sorry Zabber. If I had known…" He held up a clawed hand, stopping me from finishing my comment.

"You didn't know sso know worriess." I sighed, instantly annoyed that I had been doing that a lot as of late. But I nearly jumped out of my skin when my cell phone went off. I pulled it out of my pocket and sucked in a breath as I put it on speaker.

"Ello?"

"Sarin, HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND?! When I get my hands on you, you are going to regret ever leaving the house!"

"Are you better?" I asked, surprising myself with my indifference.

"Excuse me young lady? What did you say to me?"

"I asked are you better. And before you open your mouth again let me explain. One, I had been cooped up in the house and wanted to get out. So why you care about that I truly can't fathom why. Two, Zabber is with me. And if I understand this correctly, they will try to kill him. AND THAT I WILL NOT ALLOW. So get pissed at me all you want. I know what I did is something I'm going to have to live with. But Zabber is my friend, and I'm not letting your friends take him away from me." I heard her suck in a breath and then let out a sigh, as though she we coming up with a decision.

"Would you three come topside? Nothing will happen to any of you. I give you my word." I looked over my shoulder at Zabber who, in turn, nodded his head in agreement.

"Where?" I heard her give a sigh of relief when I didn't argue.

"The house. We'll meet you there." With that she hung up, leaving the rest of us in silence.

"I smell a massacre." Dezi said, stating only what the rest of us were thinking.

_**LALALALA**_

"Why would she go to such a great length to protect this Zabber?"

"Because R'azaroc, Zabber is a xenomorph. And I completely forgot about him. So the honest truth is, she has every right to be acting the way she is now.

"He's a WHAT?! When precisely were you going to tell me this?"

"What part of I FORGOT don't you understand?"

"How do you forget something like that?"

"Very easily when you've been living with them for as long as we have. Enough with the arguments though, you and yours cannot harm him in any way. Cause like Sarin said, she will not allow it.

_**LALALALA**_

I was rather thankful that we didn't have to make that swim back to the surface. But by the time we got to the surface I was wishing we had taken the swim instead. My legs really started to scream at me when we took the long walk back to Dezi's house, but we thankfully took my car the rest of the way. Don't get me wrong, demon or not we had one hell of a day, so being tired was allowed.

By the time we got to my house I had the urge to turn around and hightail it out of there. I wasn't concerned on what could happen to me, I was more concerned of Zabber's well being. I parked on the street, noting my mother's pacing form and the large five silhouettes of the creatures.

"Keep him between us," I said, making my way slowly up to the front door.

"You don't trust your mother?"

"I trust her completely. It's them I don't trust." Dezi nodded, her eyes glazing over to a blazing sliver that glowed with the power that she held within her. With one last sigh I pushed the door open, my eyes first lying on my mother, who looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks. My eyes then quickly traveled over the forms of my brothers and then finally the yajuta, as Zabber called them.

Rejar let out a feral growl that caused most of my attention to go to him in an instant. I returned his growl with a growl of my own when I felt my fangs press into my bottom lip. He took a step forward that caused me to straighten even more and my claws to bite into the soft flesh of the palms of my hands.

"Back off." I snapped, narrowing my eyes at his slow approaching form.

"Easy Sarin, Zabber is safe."

"Ssure as hell don't feel like it," he said, sarcasm dripping from his words almost causing me to laugh. And for a moment I forgot the situation we were in.

"You guys can come into the house," my mother said, her voice pulling me back into reality.

"Get THEM to back off."

She gave them a look I couldn't read, but they back off just the same, albeit reluctantly. We took those few steps that put us completely into the house and I automatically felt trapped. And it didn't help that the door slammed behind us, causing us to jump.

"Sorry," Dezi said, a sheepish look gracing her features. I felt like a prisoner in my own home. And even with all my pride I slid down the wall and ended up sitting where I stood. Sadly though, my timing was off and I landed on Zabber's tail. He yanked it from under me, the movement abrupt, and by the time he got it into a more comfortable position, a mean looking spear came within inches of my face.

"What the hell?!" I sputtered, getting to my feet in an instant. Zabber let lose a hiss that sent chills down my spine in my defense, and then one of them charged. It took me only a second to comprehend what was going on, it took me less than a second to react. The act first, think later phrase kicked in. I had him pinned to the ground with his own spear, my face inches from his. Whatever was left of my control was gone.

_**LALALALA**_

I could not believe my eyes at this girl's speed. Even in my year I don't recall anything moving so fast. No one has ever pinned Rejar that quickly, and she had him pinned in seconds.

"Get her off him Tanna." I said, still not believing the scene in front of me.

"I can't. He attached, she defended. He put himself in the situation. No one else can get him out of it other than himself." I looked back over at the two, my eyes widening even more when I realized she had him pinned with one hand, while the other had something forming in it.

"Sarin don't."

"When you play with fire you get burned. And you played with the wrong flame my friend, cause this pissed off flame is an inferno." she let out a growl that snapped Tajj, Glyph, and Chaos out of their stupor. Her hand soon came crashing down onto his shoulder as the room lit with a bright blue light and was filled with the scent of burning flesh.

_**LALALALA**_

Rejar let out a roar that shattered my blood rage. But I felt no remorse or guilt for what I had done. My heart held no pity or mercy for him. In my opinion he deserved it.

Dezi pulled me to my feet, however my eyes were still glued on his form. My mind was thinking of way of hurting him even more, the thought of killing him seeming to be too easy of a getaway.

"Alright, who's next?" I asked, cracking my knuckles, causing my claws to grow more.

"Whoa, wait a minute. I think you made you point Sarin. Zabber is not to be harmed. Now can we discuss this peacefully?" my mother said, causing me to glace up at her.

"And how would you propose we do that?" I asked, not bothering to hide the venom or the sarcasm in my voice.

"For one you can start my healing that hole in Rejar's shoulder." I gave her a look that probably could have frozen hell over, but it didn't move her. I nodded, annoyed that I had to help the bastard. Closing my eyes I concentrated, focusing my energy into a ball.

"Don't move." I growled, my eyes snapping over as a bright red light emitted from my hand. I lightly pressed the hole in his shoulder, and the light started to fade as the wound healed. Within seconds the would was gone, leaving nothing but spotted skin.

"Good now, will be so kind and help him up?"

"You know you're pushing it right?" I challenged, ignoring the looks of surprise on the rest of the yajuta's faces at the all so blunt challenge. However I stood and held out my hand, annoyed when he looked at it as though it would burn his skin. Which wasn't far off, but I didn't feel like being yelled at.

"Are you gonna sit down on your ass all day and act like a toddler or are you going to get up?" I snapped, not caring if I wasn't being fair. He growled at my but took my hand, his grasp tightening when he realized his ass wasn't on the floor anymore. Half my mind was expecting his skin to be cold, but it was the exact opposite. Hell, it was almost feverish to touch and his palms were rough against my skin.

"See, now that wasn't so bad," my mother chimed in, causing me to him go.

"I think t would be wise if I took Zabber home," I mumbled, turning to leave.

"Umm, that's gonna be a bit hard."

"Why?"

"Because it caved in."

**A/N: Hello my readers, sorry it took me so long. I actually had to rewrite this chapter because my computer deleted over half of it. T.T But I hoped you enjoy, I'm working on chapter 7 as we speak. That should be up soon I hope. Laters kiddies.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello loyal readers. Yes I'm back and ready to write. The plot bunnies have finally left me alone long enough to update my stories… and even make a whole new one. That, my darling readers is a tale for another time. Sorry it took me so long, however I will be updating once to twice a week on both of my stories. And just so you know, this chap will be about how Sarin meets Zabber. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You should know by now.**

I was floored, absolutely floored. I heard the words coming from out of her mouth but didn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. I made eye contact with my mother, trying hard to figure out if she all of a sudden got a sick sense of humor. But her gaze did not waver, and the sharp scent that came with lies did not reach my nose.

My eyes closed as I took in a deep breath, trying hard to calm myself. The breath I let out came out ragged, less calm than what I had intended it to be.

"Why, pray tell, is his home caved in. And you better have a damn good reason why." I said, making sure my voice was low. I got no reply in return and threw my hands up in the air in defeat. I stormed upstairs, far from silently and gave a glare at Dezi and Zabber when I didn't sense them following. Both, who were used to my temper retuned my glare but followed. As we walked up stairs I let my mind wander. First it came up with reasons why Zabber's house had caved, and second… Oh well never mind about that. But I still was pretty pissed about it all. Zabber didn't deserve the treatment he was getting. Not at all. And I couldn't help but to feel guilty because of the situation he was in.

"I'm sorry bout' this Zabber. If it weren't for me, you would be at your home." I stopped and looked back at him, heaving a large sigh as I did so. I liked Zabber, really I did. I thought of him as a brother, even though he was a little different. Maybe it was because I was a demon; maybe that was why I so willing accepted him. Or maybe it was the fact that I could sense a fellow killer. Who knows? All I knew was that I didn't care what he was. He was a damn good friend that I wouldn't trade in for anything.

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

I guess it would had to have been about ten years ago. Yea ten years. Funny, you don't really realize the time until you think about it. But anyway, that's not important. At the time we lived underground, a great contrast to the living arrangements we have now. I was a meek age of seven, well meek among my kind. I got bored rather easily back then (still do), and had a very short temper (which of course I still have as well). And on that particular day I had gotten extremely bored and had wandered off father than normal. I wandered aimlessly, not really paying attention to where I was going, but just letting my feet carry me to wherever they willed. I had made sure to avoid the larger underground cities, settling on the smaller plazas and bazaars. As I was eyeing an object of some sort on one of the merchant's tables, something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I looked, not sure if my eyes were deceiving me before retuning my attentions back to the object that was in my hand.

After about another two hours I had grown hungry, and was getting rather restless. It was easy to find what you wanted to eat there; you just pulled something (or someone) off the streets. No one would ever know. Deciding that was the best choice of action, I slipped into one of the darker allies, allowing the shadows to swallow me. The bags I had acquired along the way were tucked away in a safe place along with the dark red cloak I had worn out. I watched the streets with a hunter's eye, trying to figure out who or what was going to be my next meal. Humans often wandered down there, but in truth I never really did like the taste of human flesh. However, I did make exceptions to the rule, especially when a particularly sweet scent reaches my nose. And that day, one had. The scent was so sweet in fact that it sent shivers of delight down my spine. My claws had lengthened, and were biting into my palms as I opened and closed my hands in anticipation. That's when my eyes got the pleasure of landing on him. This man had wandered down there and was acting like he owned the place. Perfect face, perfect hair, perfect boy, and perfect smell. Untouched and pure he was. And the he disappeared into the alley across from the one I was in. I bit back a snarl when his blood reached my nose, my mind losing itself in its smell. I was on the other side of the road before anyone could blink. And that's when I first met Zabber. Apparently we had the same tastes, because he stood there devouring the man like I wasn't even there. I let out a growl, accidentally alerting him of my presence. He stopped, bloodied muzzle lifting up from his meal, black shiny lips curling back to reveal silver looking razor sharp teeth. A menacing hiss came from him, an inner mouth snapping out in my face. I snapped my own fangs in his face, letting out the snarl I had held in before.

"You took what was mine." He looked at me, eyeless face expressionless, and laughed, the hissing giving me chills.

"The keyword is was. It's mine now." I was about to say something when he went back to eating, but thought better of it. He was gods know how much older than me, that and I was too tired to put up a fight. _But I could annoy the hell outta him._ I thought, a smirk spreading to my face. So instead of leaving I just sat there, staring at him, watching him eat. It wasn't long until I started to notice the annoyed twitches that his tail was giving off. Or the occasional snarl he would give when I would force a yawn. And it was with about the ninth or tenth yawn that made him snap.

"What the hell could you possibly want!?" he hissed, anger lacing his voice.

"A leg?" I offered, giving him the sweetest smile I could muster. He looked as though he was going to fall over. Probably not expecting that reply in particular.

"You are a weird child." I stood and bowed murmuring a thank you while doing so. He let out another laugh, but this time it was one of pure amusement.

It wasn't long after that moment, that I had started going out daily to meet up with him somewhere. Though it started out rocky, I found someone other than my brothers to talk to. I gave him full explanation to what I was, and he did, somewhat the same. Our friendship grew, and so did my… possessiveness over him. I mean this in a good way really. When my brothers messed with him I kicked their asses. See, nothing to bad. I was enjoying the time I was able to spend with him, and the feeling was mutable. At least I thought it was considering he actually tolerated me. I had found a friend in something normal people would either run away from or try to kill. Gotta love being different!

_**LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA**_

**A/N: Well kitties, that's it for this chapter, the next should be up soon. Once again sorry for the delay. Hope you enjoyed! Laters!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello readers, I am back with another chapter that will hopefully be longer than the last. I took my time on this chapter so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not know why I even bother but here it goes. I do not own anything other than my own thoughts.**

My eyes fluttered open, though my mind resisted the fact that the wonderful sleep I was having as ending. My mind panicked for a moment when I noticed an unfamiliar weight across my legs. But a half-hearted smile settled to my lips when the occurrences of the previous night came back to me in vivid flashes. I peaked over the edge of the bed to see Dezi curled up on the air mattress. _'Which leaves Zabber.'_ I thought looking over my shoulder at the xneomorph who was curled up like a cat at the foot of my bed. With a sigh, I rested my head back down on my pillow, but could not help but notice that something was more than a little off. Looking down, I small splotches of blood, and few tuffs of fur, and a few feathers. Groaning, I looked at my hand only to see several small, shiny, silver scales lined up along the joints. I flexed my hand and watched as they fell on top of onyx colored feathers. I would definitely have to clean that up, that was for sure. I was not surprised, because it often happened when I had nightmares, the Lunest blood often taking over. But this was odd; they normally did not take that much out of me. _'Definitely need to take care of it.' _I knew there would be problems if they found out; trouble always did seem to follow them. And in all honest truth they didn't need to know that much about me. Nope, not at all. I suppose it was the defiant side of me, however, my aggression towards them confused and disturbed me greatly. Sure the first meeting wasn't all that pleasant, and there were a few hitches from there, but I should have been over it. But no, we still harbored grudges against each other. All of us having…somewhat just reasons. And last night did not make our "feelings" for each other any better. But, then again, it could be my Lunest blood deciding that it wants to take over completely, and that disturbed me more than anything.

A loud crash woke me out of my musings, causing my head to snap towards the door.

"Zabber, Dezi, get up." I whispered harshly, snatching my feet from underneath Zabber's chest. At first they did so slowly, sleep clinging to them snugly, but were soon quickened into a faster pace when another crash sounded.

"What was that?" Dezi asked, already on her feet and halfway dressed.

"Don't know, but that's what I'm gonna' find out." I said, not caring that I was dressed in nothing but a black tank top and shorts.

The crashes weren't terribly loud, but they were loud enough to make me. They sounded…hallow, like they were coming from the…

"The training room!" I didn't bother to take each step at a time, shit like that consumed too much time, so I settled on jumping, landing easily on the floor below.

The training room door was open, giving me perfect few of the inside of the large room. I glanced in and saw four of the five yajuta sparring, and noticed that the crashes were made because of the sword racks collapsing to the ground because of the sear force the yajuta were hitting the walls. I watched in awe as they sparred, never imaging something so big outside my own species being able to move so gracefully. Their movements seem flawless, as much as I hated to admit it. But I was willing to swallow that damn Luneas pride of mine, and watch.

"Amazing aren't they?" my mother asked, surprising me a bit by the sudden appearance. I nodded, not trusting my voice, my eyes still locked on their forms.

"Would you like to join them?" she asked, causing me to arch an eyebrow at her. In truth, I was considering it. It was not often that I sparred with someone else. Even my brothers avoided my training sessions. But something drew me to them, and I truly did have the urge to try.

"No," I lied, hoping my voice wouldn't show it. My mother gave me a look but did not press the issue anymore. Yes it was very tempting, their bodies radiated with nothing but raw power that seemed to sing to my senses. I had noticed that my brothers had also positioned themselves on the benches, their eyes also glued to the scene. I followed my mother into the room, nodding my head politely to the yajuta elder before taking my seat. I knew some sort of apology was due, but I could not find it in myself to form the words necessary to do so. It was a task that I was not looking forward to. My mind wandered… surely there had to have been a reason to bring them here. A visit was not convincing enough in my eyes. There had to be something more. The boys seemed to be getting along well with them, but when it came to me. Well, you get the idea. I was already at odds with my family as it was, and they seemed to bring that issue out into the light even more. I was not ashamed of my behavior, but I knew something was going to have to give. Depressing and downright unfair I know, but there were some things in life that just couldn't be escaped. But at the moment, thoughts like those were the farthest things from my mind. I would have been lying if I said I didn't want to take one if not all of them on. But luck has its way of running out, and I knew all my little run ins with the young yajuta was based off of sure dumb luck. And I sure as hell did not want my ass handed to me. Sometimes there are things you just don't press, and I was pretty sure that was one of them. And even though I did enjoy annoying the living snot out of people sometimes I figured that it would be for the best to sit and keep quiet.

My mother was right, it was impressive to watch them fight. Every movement was perfectly calculated and executed in seconds. And thought their blows were heavy and more likely meant to disarm, you could see they had been practiced a thousand times over. The longer I watched them, the more my legs seemed to twitch with anticipation and a readiness to strike and I could see that I was not the only one to feel the same way. My brothers' postures were stiff and strained, their muscles tight and ready to pounce. When I was sure that the room was empty I was going to make good use of the training room. Damn good use. As I sat there I was able to take in their appearances a whole lot better. Rejar was about eight feet tall and I couldn't imagine his weight. He was burnt orange in color and looked to be covered in millions of leopard spots. His "dreads" looked as though they reached his waist though I truly couldn't tell with all the moving around he was doing. And from what my memory could tell me his eyes were a goldish color. But the more I thought back on it the more they reminded me of a light green color. My eyes shifted from him to Chaos, who looked to be about a half inch taller than his comrade. He quiet literally looked like a tiger with all his markings, even his dreads, which reached his lower back, looked to be tiger striped. And once again my memory served me the information of his eyes being cobalt in color. Very pretty in my opinion, but I didn't dare say that out loud. Tajj somehow managed to get into my line of sight. He was about the same height as Rejar but didn't really give off an air of hostility. He was red-orange in color and had huge patches of black covering his body in random places. He kind of reminded my of a paint horse. Even his dreads seemed to follow along with the color of his body falling down to his lower back in array of dark red and black. And finally there was Glyph (or Strike). He was the tallest aside from the elder, reaching up to nine feet in height. He was jet black in color and looked as though he had a bluish tint to him. Hell, said bluish tint seemed to be in the shape of tiger stripes. Following the pattern of the others his dreads looked to be black and blue and they came down to his hips. And his eyes, dear God his eyes…his eyes were crimson in color, more often than none sending chills down my spine. And it was rather obvious that he didn't like me. Why I didn't know. I had enough honesty in me to admit that I had been a bit…a total bitch at first but I was slowly toning it down, but he seemed to hate my very existence. Hell, even Rejar and I had been getting along better. I sighed inwardly, knowing that I would eventually have to make nice with them all whether I wanted to or not. And there was some part of my mind that told me that Glyph was going to make it hard on me. And to be honest, that was not something I was looking forward to. I knew all of them were our equivalent to a teenager, but it just seemed so damn hard to get along with them.

Their fighting had stopped with a signal given by Glyph, who, at the moment anyway, didn't look all that pleased that they had been watched. R'azaroc stood from where he had been seated and walked over to the young yajutas talking to them all in their native tongue.

"So you finally decide to join the land of the living I see," came Steel's quiet but cold voice.

"You actually cared I'm shocked. Why don't you give yourself a big pat on the back," I snarled making sure I didn't draw attention to us.

"Leave her be Steel," came Talos's calm voice. Onyx stood behind him with his arms crossed, daring Steel to say something out of place. He backed down and left it alone turning his attentions back to the yajuta who were walking towards us. Their bodies were covered in a light sheen of sweat and I couldn't help but admire them. I gave respect where it was due, and damn it was due right then and there.

"So what do you think?" R'azaroc asked, the question for all of us though I was sure his masked gaze was on me.

"I'm impressed and know not to make any of them mad," I said my words truthful.

"Think you can handle it?" he asked causing my eyes to widen. I sure as hell did want a go at them but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"No," I had said, but my eyes narrowed when Glyph snorted, "But I would like to have a try later on," I finished, grinning at them. It was Onyx's turn to snort, but didn't say a word.

"Then maybe next time."

"Maybe, but until then I will take my leave," I said turning with one last half bow in their direction. Yes it is possible for me to be nice, and though it is not done often, it is possible.


	9. Chapter 9

-1**A/N: Hello my darling readers. I know what you're thinking; it has been forever since I have updated this story. So here's a treat for you. I would like a vote (keep it clean please) on who you think I should pair Sarin up with. I would like to know your opinion on what I should do for the next chapters to come. At the end of this chapter I will give you the list of who I thought I should pair with Sarin. Let's see if we agree! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Alien or Predator; however, there characters that are made up are my own. **

I didn't look back as I made my way back upstairs to my room. I had a feeling that if I looked back I would loose some sort of challenge, but I wasn't all that sure. But I followed my gut and continued my path up the stairs, hoping if not praying, that I had made the right choice when I opened my mouth. I knew I had a habit of speaking before thinking, and that had been no different, though I guess you can say I gave some sort of thought to what I was saying.

All the yajuta had personalities all their own and as I think on it, I could really categorize how each of them acted. R'azaroc, the elder of them, seemed to be very laid back and aloof, though he was firm and rather strict when he had to be. But he also, as my mother described it, a very dry sense of humor and can be terribly sarcastic. That really disturbed me and all I could see was a three thousand year old prankster running through the house. Tajj reminded me of a little kid that you just had to love. He could be somewhat childish and was good for pulling pranks. Steel was normally the one to get the brute force of said pranks. But he was also very easy to get along with, and I found myself spending more time around him when I was in a sour mood because he would do something that would cause me to crack up laughing a few moments later. Chaos well was…chaos. He was into everything and around everyone. My guitar had gone missing for a while and I couldn't help but panic, but it would be back in my room like I had never moved it. I knew it wasn't Tajj because the last time he even touched my guitar he almost lost his head. Yea, Chaos lived up to his namesake. Rejar was as sarcastic as it came. He was blunt and had a dryer sense of humor than R'azaroc, but had a nice streak when the occasion called for it. He made it clear to why they were the teenage version of their kind. And last but not least there was Glyph, though my brothers called him Strike. I didn't think even had a personality. He was cold, rude, blunt, and harsh beyond all belief. And damn he was sarcastic; he put me to shame when it came to sarcasm. I would like to say that he had a dry as the Sahara Desert sense of humor but that would be a lie. He had that sick sadistic sense of humor that would make the vampires I know run in fear. I was trying really I was, but I guess after that incident with Zabber I couldn't just let it go. Guilt reared its ugly head every time Zabber went to escape to my room. I had suggested rebuilding his home, but the cave where he lived had been there for a while and carved by some powerful substance that was not easily acquired. I felt bad for him, he had given me his trust and I practically shattered it. And then there was Dezi, who I had somehow dragged into the situation. I seemed to be doing that a lot as of late and I couldn't help but feel guilt because of it. In spite of the way I act sometimes, and did have a sense of loyalty and politeness. And I did believe in having a good set of friends, though they were few they were mine. I knew what my mother wanted me to do, she wanted me to make nice with the yajuta, and for the sake of what sanity I had left I was going to give it a try.

LALALALALA

I want to say it had been about a week after that little viewing of the young yajuta sparring had I decided to claim the training room to myself. The room smelled of bamboo, metal, and the lingering but light scent of salt. The floors were cool to my bare feet as I walked to the center of the room. I had closed the doors behind me but did not lock them. I flopped down, the coolness of the bamboo floors penetrating through the pair of sweatpants I had on. Crossing my legs so I was sitting Indian-style, I closed my eyes and let out a shuttering breath. Heat flooded around me, caressing the bare skin the was exposed through my tank top. And before I knew it, my butt was no longer on the floor. I cannot describe the sensation, it's like you're still sitting on the floor but at the same time you're not. In truth the real reason why I was down there was because my dreams had become more violent and they were starting to wake me up in the middle of the night. And it had become more than just a few tuffs of fur and few feathers here and there and some scales. No, it was more like me waking up covered in scales, my nails pointed to deadly claws, full blown wings folded on my back. I didn't dare to mention it to anyone, though I had a feeling that my family and Dezi and Zabber knew. I was at a lost, so I sot out the consolation I needed in the training room, hoping that some long meditation would do the trick. I did not think I could take one more night waking up like that. After while it just gets rather nerve wracking, and I honestly didn't need all the extra stress. If meditating didn't work I didn't know what would, though there was that little voice in the back of my mind that was saying otherwise. And at that moment I didn't really want to listen to it. The heat was soon replaced by a sensation of extreme cold, and I knew that I had a problem. It was one thing to be a Pureblood, but being a Trash Demon was something totally different. All the different bloods that run through our veins sometimes conflicts with each other and normally we reach a state in which we have no control of how we act. Normally I can keep a steady heat when I meditate, but the instant cold told me that I had denied that totally…animalistic side of me for way too long and it was coming to the surface with a vengeance.

When I opened my eyes I didn't see the normal red light that I would see, but instead a light that was if not purple, blue. My skin began to itch and scales rapidly covered up my arms and legs, some going as far to cover my chest and just along my throat. I knew it was pointless to fight what was happening but it was a natural reaction. My bones were twisting and turning under my skin to support what I was to become. Legs twisted and turned until they looked like the hind legs of a dog, arms rejoined themselves until they resembled the front legs of a dragon. The bones in my face curled to look like the face of a wolf, though it was half covered in scales and half covered in fur. Ink black fur covered the rest of my body and jet black wing erupted from my back. I had to have been larger than a horse but smaller than an elephant, and when the purplish blue light faded I stood on four legs instead of two. I flopped down in a heap, pretty sure all those who were upstairs felt the vibrations through the floor. _Well this is just a bother._ I thought, the serpent like tail flicking in annoyance behind me. I was going to be stuck like that for a good few hour and damn it if we made those doors small. I'm not going to lie, the training room was huge. My brothers and I could fit in the room in our…demon form, and that's saying something.

LALALALALA

I wasn't sure what they were going to do with Sarin. I know they know about her…little problem, but they couldn't know that much. At least, that's what I thought. Zabber sleeps like a rock, and had only been woken up once from her thrashing in her sleep. But I guess it's that instinct that all us dark ones seem to have when another is in trouble. When I first saw the bits of feather and fur I thought nothing of it because it was normal. But the night she had woken up with wings I knew she had a real problem. Sarin took after her Luneas side more than she did any other bloodline, and for that reason alone had given me reason to believe that maybe, just maybe, that that violent side of her blood was taking over.

Zabber was asleep on her bed and I had been reading when I felt the floor below me vibrate. My eyebrows shot to my hairline as I felt the wave of power surge through the house. Zabber didn't wake up and I didn't have the heart to disturb him, so I left the comfort of Sarin's room and crept down to the training room that I knew she occupied. The door was closed, but I knew it was unlocked. And even with that knowledge I still knocked on the door until I was given permission to enter.

"You can come in," she called, though I had a feeling she wanted to be left alone. I pushed the doors open easily and sucked in a breath. The door was hastily slammed shut and locked.

"I didn't think you were that bad," I said, taking in the sight of a fully transformed Sarin.

"Well neither had I, but I guess we were both wrong in our assumptions," she said her lips curling back to reveal pearly white fangs.

"How long has it been since you last changed?"

"About six months. I hadn't really thought anything about it until now," she sighed resting her dog like head on dragon like feet.

"Do you want me to get your mum?" Her eyes closed like she was deep in thought for a while before she opened them again and shook her head.

"She has enough on her plate. Perhaps Talos?"

"Don't move, I'll get him," I said, dashing out the room.

"That's kinda hard to do!" I heard her call back to me.

I found Talos sitting in the living room surrounded and he was not alone. Not only where all of Sarin's brothers in the room, but it seemed like all the yajuta were in the room as well. I made sure I made absolutely no eye contact as I walked over to Talos who had a look of concern on his face.

"Sarin needs you now," I whispered urgently in his ear before spinning on my heel and racing back to Sarin. I was pretty sure that he was following me and when I got back to Sarin my assumption was confirmed.

"Shit," he breathed harshly, slamming and locking the door just as I did earlier.

"Is that really necessary?" Sarin asked, chuckling a little bit at his initial response.

"I think it is, how long have you been like this?"

"Half hour at the most."

"You really know how to pull a stunt don't you?"

"I really wouldn't call this a stunt Talos, I didn't know."

"The question is, what are we going to do?" I asked an instant silence filling the room.

"Tell mom," Talos said after a long pause. Sarin shook her massive head, a glare taking over her face.

"She has enough to deal with. No, I will deal with this on my own."

"And what exactly do you propose I tell her? You have claimed the training room for the next three hours to vent out some misplaced anger? I don't think so Sarin. You know just as well as I do that she will be down here in heart beat."

"Ruin my fun why don't you," she mumbled, pushing herself up to stand.

"You know, I forgot how tall you were," I laughed, hoping that it would lighten the thick air.

"Apparently, so did I. I don't remember being able to touch the lights with the tip of my nose."

"The last time you were in here you were ten, and the last time you changed you were outside on the land with the rest of us." Sarin and I gave Talos a look before turning back to the situation at hand.

Before I could open my mouth a knock came from the door causing us all to stiffen.

"Shit!" we all chorused, knowing damn well that we had just been caught.

LALALALALALA

Onyx had explained to me what had happened, and I couldn't help but be a little concerned. So when neither of the three teenagers came back up I went down to them instead. But I wasn't alone when I went. Onyx and Steel followed as well, even R'azaroc and his charges followed. I tried to open the door and found it lock. A bit annoyed I knocked, only to hear a chorus of "shit" echo from behind the door. I tapped my foot in impatience until the door opened just a crack, Talos's head sticking out.

"Where's you sister?"

"In here, but I think only you should come in," he said, his eyes narrowing at those who were behind me.

"Oh please, it can't be that bad," I said pulling the door open. And damn it if I was wrong.

"What happened to you?" I asked, looking up into the onyx eyes of my daughter.

"Don't really know…and would you stop staring at my like that?"

"How don't you know? Sarin, you transformed and haven't turned back. I think this calls for a little bit of panic here."

"I think I have done enough of that for the both of us, believe me."


	10. Heads Up Letter

**A/N: Hey sorry, I totally forgot about the list that I was supposed to post and the end of the last chapter. No this right here is not a chapter, but a chapter will follow this list after a while, depends on how long I can keep my eyes open. XD Anyway, here's the list of pairings that I've made. Also mind you, that some of these pairs were thought up by a fellow writer friend of mind, who for some odd reason doesn't have an account up here. Go figure? **

**P.S. This list pretty much says who I thought (and my friend) should be pair with Sarin. **

**Tajj& Sarin**

**Chaos& Sarin**

**Rejar& Sarin**

**Glyph (Strike)& Sarin**

**Also, if you guys have any other suggestions please P.M. me, putting the information in reviews is hard to go through and calculate properly. At the end of this I will reveal the winner and let you know. Also I will post as the end on the next chapter the exact reasons why I though of these pairings. Believe it or not I have a paring in mind. I would just like to see what you guys think. You guys are my greatest influence and I want you to enjoy this story no matter what. **


	11. Chapter 10

I did my best to train my gaze on my mother. I did not appreciate the fact that I had an audience in such a private matter. I could feel their gazes all heavy with judgment.

"Have you tried turning back yet?" Onyx asked, shattering the silence with his voice.

"Not as of yet, though I didn't turn willingly either so I thought it would be pointless to try," I mumbled, my gaze reluctantly resting on the watching yajuta. Their unmasked gazes gave away nothing, though somewhere in my mind I had the slightest inkling that I had posed some sort of amusement to them. That thought alone had a not so quite growling rumbling through my chest, my lips curling back from my teeth. I knew I had practically screamed out a challenge, but at the moment I didn't care. I was annoyed on how the situation had been blown out of proportion, how I hadn't been able to turn back, and how I was stuck in an annoyingly small room.

"Sarin calm yourself, we need to think this out rationally," my mother said pinching the bridge of her nose with her fingers. I couldn't help but snort, but I knew she was right I needed to think as rationally as possible, getting upset would get me nowhere. I pressed my eyes closed and sucked in a breath, letting it out with a shudder. Warmth surrounded my body, a sense of weightlessness coming over me. I had forgotten how much turning hurts, and the twisting and shrinking of my bones was a vivid reminder of what I was. I clamped my jaws shut, refusing to let out the yell that was threatening to escape my lips, and moments later I was on my hands and knees, breathing labored and harsh, my hair falling over my shoulders veiling my eyes from all those around me. I don't know if it was the power that was entailed with my blood, but I was glad that I was fully clothed, stopping all the…discomfort that would have most likely followed.

My body ached and protested as I stood, my eyes narrowing at all those who where in the room with me. I hadn't even wanted my mother in there, when stuff like that happened to me I more often than none made an effort to keep it to myself. But right then, what I was put into the light for everyone to see. And with what little control I had left, I walked to the exit, not a soul daring to say a word to me as I strode past, a glare firmly plastered on my face. Too much of my life had been exposed to those I did not see as worthy. I knew I was being rude and a down right bitch, but this was my problem and no one else. And I sure as hell did not want any of the yajuta analyzing my life. It was bad enough I knew one of them thought he was better than me; I didn't need all of them thinking that.

I made my way back up the stairs and into my room where Zabber still slept, the occurrences down below not disturbing him from his slumber. I pushed his head over off my pillows before collapsing down on the bed next to him. His tail laced over my legs and his head rested on my back.

"What happened to you?" he questioned his curiosity evident.

"Control problems," I replied my voice leaving no room for any more questions. My eyes drifted close and I welcomed the sleep that followed.

_**LALALALA**_

I felt bad, really I did. Sarin was my best friend, and I was powerless to help her. Guilt laced its way through my heart, my inner voice reminding me on how she didn't really want anyone in there in the first place. My eyes shifted to her mother, who looked torn and somewhat battered at what had happened. Her brothers held looks of sympathy, for they all knew what it was like to turn against their will, all the demons in the room knew the feeling. Finally my gaze settled on the yajuta, who had started to converse amongst themselves in their language. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at them. _Did they see this as being funny?_I questioned darkly, my mind giving me numerous answers. Sarin's mother had explained to me some of the things they did. Reasons why they hunted, what they hunted, and why they trained, and who they challenged. Did they see Sarin as someone to challenge after her transformation and after the blatant challenge that she had issued in her rage. I'm not going to lie, I thought highly of Sarin's abilities in battle. But I also remember her telling me that she truly didn't want to fight the yajuta unless she couldn't avoid it. Purebloods got the pleasure of entering tournaments to test strength and all that jazz. The rest of us didn't get to experience such things. A real pity really, but what is one to do when someone like me would get killed the moment I would step inside?

"I'm going to check on Sarin," I mumbled briskly walking past the group sending one last glare at the younger yajuta as I did so.

_**LALALALA**_

I felt like I just…I don't know how to describe it. Sarin, my only daughter, just practically…I heaved a sigh and rubbed my hand over my face. _Had I honestly been neglecting my daughter's needs that much?_I asked myself, noting that my mind didn't supply me with an answer. Perhaps what I had done really was a bad idea, and inviting the yajuta here was a mistake. I couldn't help the sigh that escaped my lips as I turned to my sons who looked at me as though waiting for directions on what to do. And in truth I had absolutely no idea what I was going to do. Sarin had been keeping herself cooped up in the house in order to please me. I had no idea that it really bothered her that badly. _Let her have a day to herself, the house to herself. _But something told me that that wasn't possible.

_**LALALALA**_

Someone knocking on my door roused me from my sleep and I had to suppress a growl.

"Come in," I called, shifting my legs so that they were not lying on the sharp tip of Zabber's tail. Dezi walked in, a look of…guilt on her face. I rested my head back on Zabber's, listening to his even breathing.

"Sarin I…" I held up a hand stopping her. I knew what she wanted to do, but I wasn't going to let her. She didn't need to apologize. I didn't want her to. She was my best friend, and didn't need to feel the guilt that I knew she felt. A yawn escaped my lips and I let my eyes fall close once again, my mind and body at peace with each other at the moment. My mind wandered back to what I had done down in the training room. I knew I had challenged the yajuta in my own twisted way, and I didn't know if they had caught the threat. I prayed they didn't, though deep down I knew my luck was way to shitty to grant me that wish. I hadn't lied when I said I would have liked to spar with one if not all of them, but I knew that doing such could be hazardous to my health. I didn't doubt what I was capable of, but like I said before, there is a line that you just don't cross. I laid there for about an hour before sighing and untangling myself from the spiny limbs of Zabber and standing. My stomach started to make it known that is was empty. I wasn't going to deny it. I stepped over Dezi, who's eyes where closed, an open book in her lap. I slipped out the door without a sound and wandered soundlessly down to the kitchen, whispering a silent prayer that it would be empty.

Much to my great pleasure the kitchen was empty and erily silent. A shiver wracked down my spine in such a way that it left me weak in my legs. I didn't know what it meant, but I couldn't help it as my eyes shifted around the empty room. But my eyes fell on nothingness, and even that didn't comfort me. I wished I could have seen through the yajuta's ability to disappear, but knew that it wasn't going to happen. Annoyed with myself at my paranoia, I pulled the refrigerator door open, searching through the shelves for something to eat. My eyes landed on nothing that my stomach craved for and I couldn't help but sigh. I slammed the door shut, not caring that it rocked back and hit the wall behind it. I refrained from yelling out curses like I wanted to and settled with suck in a shuddering breath through my nose.

"I'm getting to old for this shit," I round out, walking into the living room and collapsing on a couch with more grace than I though I had. I rested my head back on the arm rest and closed my eyes, trying hard to clear the spots that were forming. And that's when I heard it, the chittering growl that I had accustomed with the yajuta. I didn't want to open my eyes to see who it was. I already knew, his hostility as banging against my sense in a fury.

"What do you want?" I asked, not bothering or caring that I didn't hide the annoyance and the venom in my voice. I was waiting for some sort of smart ass remark but only got silence. Rolling my eyes behind closed lids, my eyes connecting with his crimson ones.

"What do you want?" I asked again, my mood still sour. His gaze gave away nothing as he watched me, and I found myself growing annoyed with all his staring. I was about to say something but he turned and left, leaving me highly confused. Was this how I was going to be treated for now one, like something on display? No, I wasn't going to have it. I was on my feet and following him before my mind could process what I was doing. My hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder and I found myself pinned to a wall, the glare he shot me promising pain. But I matched his glare with one of my own, though I highly doubted that it bothered him.

"I asked you a question," I snarled, digging my claws into his forearm when his hand tightened around my throat. His eyes narrowed at me and he remained silent. He dropped me to the floor turning to leave, but not before I kicked out at his legs knocking him to the ground. Stupid I know, but I wasn't thinking logically, I was thinking with my anger. I pinned him, looking down at him through narrowed eyes.

"What is your problem?" I demanded, not understanding why he was the only one that seemed to harbor some sort of hate towards me.

"What is it about me that bugs you so damn much that you actually make an effort to make my life hell? Why is it that you are the only one that has to make efforts to be somewhat polite pointless. Why do you hate me?" I practically screamed out the last question, not sure if I really wanted the answer. He gave me no answer, his red eyes hard with an emotion that I knew nothing of, and before I knew it I found myself airborne, my back solidly hitting the wall. My vision swimmed for a moment, and I was vaguely aware that he had risen and was standing over my form.

"Touch me again, and you will suffer," he growled before leaving me.

**A/N: Like I promised here are my explanations. No lie the only pairing I see in my mind is Rejar& Sarin or Glyph(Strike)& Sarin. Now the first one was my friends choice initially, but when I explained to her why I saw Sarin with Glyph her mind quickly changed. One, I see Sarin with Glyph because there is just something about two people that "hate" each other that amuses me greatly. I see this as a good match because someone once told me hate is just a cover up for a more powerful feeling(s)**

**That don't want to be admitted. Yes I'm just that evil to do it, but I want to know what you guys think first. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed. **


	12. Chapter 11

I don't know if it was my pride that was hurt the most or not, but I couldn't find it in myself to chase after him a second time. That alone made me frustrated with myself. But I just laid there and sucked in shuddering breaths until I calmed down enough to stand. _Still didn't get my answer._ I though chuckling a bit though the sound held no humor. No I didn't get my answer, and at the rate I was going at I probably wouldn't. That said, the only way I would get my answer or answers would for him to up and spill his heart out, and that right there was enough to get me to laugh out loud.

"Yea right, who the hell am I kidding?" I asked aloud knowing that I wasn't going to get that much of an answer from the open air. But even as I told myself these things I couldn't help but feel…obligated to know what I demanded. _You could have been nicer._ The snide side of my mind supplied, though there was some sarcasm that was mixed into the suggestion. In a sense, yes I probably could have been nicer, but being nice is not in my DNA and therefore is very overrated in my opinion. Sighing heavily, I walked back into the living room and collapsed back down onto the couch, allowing my sore body to sink into the cushions. My throat hurt, and as soon as I admitted that my back and just about every other part of my body started to throb in tune. I closed my eyes, the head ache I was trying to prevent hitting me full force in the face. Yes I was good for bringing things upon myself, but sometimes it's just better to face it than to wait, and I knew if waited any longer there would be blood shed.

Another sigh escaped my lips, causing my head to pound without mercy. This no doubt proved my theory that my luck is always the first to run out. Who am I kidding, my luck sucks and sometimes shouldn't even be taken into consideration. But was it wrong of me to want to know the answers to the questions that I asked? I didn't understand it. How was it they got just about whatever they wanted, and I wasn't even given a time of day? I fucking lived in the damn house and I had to wait. I missed something with that right?

The house was silent, and it didn't help because it seemed like all the questions I was asking myself echoed in my head. I knew Zabber and Dezi where upstairs sleep, and Glyph was somewhere in the house, but no one else's scent reached my nose. _Maybe they left?_ My mind supplied, though for some odd reason that thought bothered me. My stomach growled again louder than the last time and I couldn't help the sigh that came out. With a bit more effort than what was truly needed, I got up off the couch and headed for the stairs. I was going to go out and get food and I figured I would ask what the two sleeping beauties wanted. I took two steps at a time covering the ground faster, it was when I made it to the last step when I found myself falling backwards into oblivion. My breath caught in my throat as everything went by in slow motion, and all I could thing was _damn skateboard._

I tried righting myself midair, and it worked somewhat, but I hit something solid before I even hit the floor. I prayed it wasn't what I thought it was, and even as I was praying the invisibility that clung to the yajuta like a second skin melted away to reveal onyx and blue skin, and left me staring into shocked red eyes.

I was frozen in place by what was nothing short of fear, pure unadulterated fear. And no matter what I did my body refused to move from its position.

"Shit…" I muttered, craning my neck back to my face wasn't directly in his. After that it just seemed like a waiting game. It was as though he was waiting for me to do something. His words were echoing in my head, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't move. My hands pressed into his chest as I made an effort to stand, the beat of his heart erratic beneath my palms.

"Sorry…" I mumbled, backing away a bit when I got to my feet. I held out my hand, though my eyes where looking everywhere else. Fevered flesh wrapped around my wrist startling me a bit. I pulled him to his feet, and gave him a tentative smile before turning and going back up the stairs. That time I made it to my room…

My back was pressed up against the door, my heart pounding in my chest, threatening to break free. That was way too close for comfort, and I couldn't help but feel like I just sealed my fate. Sucking in a breath, I cleared my throat, effectively waking both Dezi and Zabber.

"What do you guys want to eat? I'm going to get Chinese," I said trying hard to calm my racing nerves.

"Just get us the usual," they said in tune, turning back over and falling back to sleep. I snorted but made no more attempts to get information out of them. Grabbing my key from off my dresser, I made my way to the garage, surprised to see that all the other cars were gone. Shrugging it off, I pulled out and made my way to the restaurant, hoping the drive would calm my racing nerves.

_**A/N: I know short chapter, but a chapter none the less. I hope it's alright, and the next chapter should hopefully be longer. Until then later kiddies. **_


	13. Chapter 12

The wind gave me no comfort as I drove through the night. My mind was nothing but torment. I knew my falling had been an accident, but damn it… I don't know. Fate seemed to have had it out for me. Like all my misfortune posed as some sort of amusement to someone. Well I can assure you, I wasn't laughing. _It's just a test on your patience._ My mind supplied, even though deep down I didn't like the thought of my mother testing me like that. It made my stomach clench when I let the thought flit through my mind once again. No, it couldn't be a test, because I knew my mother wouldn't stoop so low._ She kept this from you for how long?_ Questioned my mind, the voice in my head sounding smug. I bit back a growl as I began to slow when the restaurant came into sight.

The guy behind the counter looked at me like I had two heads and several arms when he took my order. In truth I had ordered enough food to feed a small army, but my species ate a lot, and over the years I learned so did Zabber. I didn't flinch when he gave me my bill, nor did I take his offer for help when it came time for me to leave. At the moment, those trivial tasks were keeping my mind off of things. Over the past few months I hadn't been nearly as physical as I wanted to be. Before the yajuta came I often went for jogs every hour that wasn't consumed with my other activities. Now there was nothing for me to do. There was no more band practice, no more quiet reading in my room, no weapons training, no running, and the thing I missed most of all, no more hunting. The hunting was one habit that I could never break, so I just became accustomed to it. I didn't mind it. In fact, I looked forward to it especially when Zabber came along. But all those things were in the past now, and I was denied the things that my soul truly craved. Worst of all my already short patience was getting shorter. I had given up on arguing with my mother at every chance I got. It was pointless and it was a battle that I obviously was going to loose anyway. I hated giving up, but it was a better alternative than having my ass kicked.

My drive back to the house was uneventful…well almost. On my way back, my thoughts claimed me once again. Don't let my modesty fool you, but I pride myself in my ability to concentrate. Put it this way, high speeds plus me not paying attention to the road…well you get the idea. My arrival back home was not noted, not that I really cared. I left the food on the counter, grabbing my own take out box and retreating to the roof.

The roof, the one place that no one could bother me. It was my sanctuary, my peace of mind, the one place that my mind was completely free. Truth be told I wasn't sure of anything anymore. Everything had become so confusing and complicated. I mean, I knew life wasn't meant to be easy, but damn it I was starting to wish for an instruction manual. _Stop worrying yourself._ My mind supplied, and though I wanted to follow that advice, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. There was a part of that was wondering if I could have handled the situation differently. _No._ That self-conceded side of me answered pulling a sigh from out of my lips.

"You've been doing that a lot lately," someone said from behind me.

"Lately I had reasons to be…where did you guys disappear to?" I asked turning slightly to catch a glance at Talos.

"We all went our separate ways, I'm the first to get back. Mother figured that it would be a good idea that you, Dezi, and Zabber had the house to yourselves."

"Not quite to ourselves," I mumbled, resting back the slightly warm roof.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Glyph was still here…and let's just say that it wasn't pretty."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Not really…how would you feel if I left?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like if I leave for a little bit, you know, just to get my head clear."

"I would think that you have totally lost your mind. This isn't because of the yajuta is it?"

"Not totally, just a piece of the puzzle. I was thinking about spending some time with Shadow."

"You know damn well that mother is not going to let you go halfway around the world."

"I hadn't really intended on telling her…just you," I said looking up at him hopefully.

"What about Dezi and Zabber?" he asked causing a grin to spread to my face.

"Was gonna call and ask if they could come along two. Shadow already said he would send me the tickets, all I have to do is tell him when."

"I can't believe I'm helping you do this. But fine, I wont say a word. When are you leaving?"

"In the next few days or so, so please keep it quiet." He held his hands up in mock surrender and then disappeared back into the house. _You're turning into a coward._ My mind chastised, but I knew that the only way for me to get a grip on things was for me to disappear for a while. It wasn't so much the trouble with the yajuta, but the trouble with my other half. There was no more denying what I was, the day I turned against my will was than enough proof, it was time for me to get away from it all and completely get a hold of what lay inside of me. This was far from running away from my problems, believe me. This was not the end, but only the beginning to what was to come.


	14. Chapter 13

The next few days went by in a blur. After Talos left me I went and told my plan to Dezi and Zabber. Their reply was instantaneous.

"When do we leave?" I couldn't help but grin at their enthusiasm. I guess in a way it made me feel as though I was doing something right. I had contacted Shadow that same night and he was willing to pick us up any time we were ready.

"You should have told me what was going on," he admonished, though there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

"And what would you have done? Come barging in like a knight in shining armor? I think not."

"So little faith in me Sarin? I'm hurt." Once again a grin found its way to my face that night.

"Of course I have faith in you Shadow, but…"

"But what? Sarin, what's really been going on over there? You cannot expect me to believe that the only reason why I'm coming to get you guys is because you want to have a vacation." I heaved a sigh, rolling my eyes heavenward and told him everything. By the time I was finished the line was silent.

"Can you wait another three days?" he asked finally, his tone unreadable.

"Yes."

"I'll be there then, just hand on a little while longer Sarin," he said, and mumbling a quick goodbye he hung up. _That wasn't smart._ My mind piped, the voice in my head sounding smug. But in truth I no longer cared. I knew what that silence was. And I was relieved to say that his anger was not at me, but at something else. No I cannot say that it was the yajuta, but it was only when I had mentioned them did he grow uncharaistically silent. All I wanted was a clean getaway.

Until Shadow came to retrieve us, I remained isolated, only making contact when I had no other choice. The further away I stayed the easier it would be to escape. And very soon it was the day the Shadow was coming. Anticipation prickled at my skin with violent electric shocks of adrenaline. Dezi, Zabber and I sat in my room, boredom clinging to us like a second skin. Dezi had sprawled out at the foot of the bed, her eyes closed as she drifted in and out of sleep. I lay close to Zabber, curled to where my head rested against his hard chest, his heart thundering underneath my ear. In spite of his appearance, he was very comfortable, and I could hide the snort of amusement at the sight of his tail wrapped possessively around my leg. I didn't get why the yajuta hated him so. He seemed so harmless to me. _You're not exactly a cuddly kitten either you realize._ I rolled my eyes and pressed them shut, hoping that we could leave without too much of a problem.

"You're worried," Zabber said, his voice sure and to the point. I kept my eyes clothes but a smirk tugged at the corners of my mouth.

"Among other things. Do you think me a coward?" I asked finally opening my eyes and looking up into his eyeless face.

"No, a bit of a pain in the ass yess, but not a coward," he said, his version of lips peeling back to give me a grim smile.

"So do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Of course, though you do understand that we wont be leaving peacefully." I nodded, sighing deeply as I tucked my head under his chin. A low comforting hiss rumbling through his chest as his arms snaked their way around my waist. His embrace was loose, comforting, and protective, something that no one ever really considered Zabber capable of being. But I begged to differ. They would pay for what they did to him. I would make sure of that.

"I want to kill them…all of them," I admitted, twinge in my voice causing my own blood to chill.

"Killing them will ssolve nothing."

"Just the same, I want them dead."

"And then what Ssarin? You have more control than that."

"Do I?" I asked, my voice sounding doubtful.

"Because as of late, I really don't know what to think. I don't know what's happening to me Zabber. These…urges are clouding my mind. I cant think clearly. And all I want to hear is their flesh rendering beneath my claws. I need help Zabber, and I'm not afraid to admit it," I sighed, allowing my claws to trace patterns on his head.

"That'ss why Sshadow iss coming isn't it? To help you regain your control?" I sighed and nodded once again, continuing my tracing of nonexistent patterns on Zabber's skull. There was a comfortable silence between us, something I didn't deem worthy of disturbing. However I was beginning to grow restless.

"Hey Dezi?"

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go for a drive?" She sat up an looked at me concern etched in her face.

"Whats the matter?"

"Nothing…but I'm in a funky mood."

"Oh no…not one of your country funks." I stuck my tongue out at her and stood, stretching my arms above my head.

"And so what if it is?" I challenged trying hard not to laugh at the false horrified look on her face.

"Oh boy…what song?" I grabbed my MP3 and flipped through my music and found the perfect one.

"Come on, sorry Zabber, ladies only," I waved, pulling Dezi behind me to the garage. All the while I couldn't get rid of the grin on my face.

"Sarin, what the hell?" she asked when we were in the car. I said nothing as I set everything up, making sure the windows were down when I turned the volume up. I pressed play as I pressed to button for the garage door to open.

As soon as the first few cords of the music started to play, Dezi developed a wicked grin before she started laughing.

_**Baby why don't we just turn that TV off?  
Three hundred fifteen channels of nothing but bad news on  
Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole wide world has gone crazy  
So baby why don't we just dance? **_

Neither of us could keep the grins off our face as we pulled out singing at the top of lungs. _**  
Guess the little bitty living room aint gonna look like much  
When the lights go down and we move the couch its gonna be more than enough  
For my two left feet and our two hearts beatin' nobody's gonna see us go crazy **_

We knew everyone in the house had heard us, but this was normal. This was something that Dezi and I did often. And it was way long past due. _**  
So baby why don't we just dance? **_

_**Down the hall maybe straight up the stairs **_

_**Bouncin' off the wall floatin' on air **_

_**Baby why don't we just dance?**_

The car bounced slightly as we rocked to the music, the two of us dancing in our seats. The speed limit was ignored. Because we were doing as the song said, floatin' on air, and you better believe we were dancing. _**  
Baby why don't you go put your best dress on?  
Those high heeled shoes you love to lose as soon as the tunes come on  
On second thought just the way you are is already drivin' me crazy **_

_**So baby why don't we just dance **_

_**Down the hall maybe straight up the stairs **_

_**bouncin' off the wall floatin' on air **_

_**Baby why don't we just dance?**_

Ah cut a rug

Well it might be me but the way I see it the whole wide world has gone crazy 

_**so baby why don't we just dance?**_

_**Oh baby why don't we just dance?  
**_The last lines were sung at the top of lungs both of us laughing wildly as the song came to an end.

"So what bought this on?" Dezi asked as I took an exit to the interstate. Turning the music down considerably I sighed, annoyed at myself for doing so, and chose my words wisely.

"I missed this." The puzzled look she gave me caused me to sigh again, but I continued.

"I miss going out on drives with my best friend with the music blasting. I miss flirting with guys, I miss making our 'menu' over who we think is top shelf and who think we should clone for closer inspection. Fuck…who the hell am I kidding? I miss having fun." I caught her smile out of the corner of my eye, but I knew the look. It was a look of knowing. It wasn't just me that missed it all, she did as well.

__"Let's make a deal Sarin…no matter what happens on this twisted vacation of ours, we have to have fun. No serious shit, no worries, no nothing, just us goofing off and doing whatever the hell we want." I smiled, the first genuine one in a long while and nodded.

"Agreed, we're gonna have fun," I beamed, laughing slightly at the face Dezi made.

**A/N: I know I should be beaten for not updating sooner, but hey guess what…NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK. You have that lovely little tune by Josh Tuner to thank for that. And so you know, I was listening to this song when writing this fic. XD. Hope you enjoy, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak. I mean it really!**


End file.
